Bleeding Barbwire
by Lily svit-kona
Summary: Her heart was bleeding. But she had to proctect her self. So she left. When she found her in his arms. It killed her. So she wrapped her heart in barbwire. To protect it. But will Robin's protections prove only to cause greater harm?
1. Prolouge:Wounded

Disclaimer: I dont own the Witch Hunter Robin characters and I never will. Unless I get money and buy them. (But that will never happen)

Better Summary: Robin found Amon sleeping with some girl who was supposedly a seed. But Robin knew the girl was a witch. That was all2 years ago though. Robin ran away from Amon when she found him sleeping with Jessika. It broke her heart to think that Amon didn't love her. So she ran. And she had been living with her bestfriend, and fellow ex-hunter, Yurika Dojima. What happens when Amon and Robin catch sight of each other in the park?

The prolouge will be first. It just tells you how everything happened.

Prolouge: Wounded

The rain fell hard around the young blonde haired maiden. Well she was so young anymore. She was now 19. It was still young, but when she had started her quest and joined the STN-J she had been no more than 15.She was dressed in her black victorian stlye dress. It fit her tighter now. She had matured in her curves alot since she started working for STN-J. Though the STN-J had a warrent on her head, she still thought about her old friends. She wandered up the path to the aparment she shared with Amon and inserted her key. After turning the lock tumblers with the peice of shaped metal, she heard the click and entered the one bedroom aparment. She opened the door cautiously and entered the dwelling. After taking off her shoes, and closing the door behind her, putting the deadbolt, burglar chain, and door lock into place, she strolled to the living room.

"I'm back, Amon."Robin sighed as she dropped onto the couch. She fliclked on the T.V and the lamp next to her. Pulling a book from the table she began to read. She didn't hear Amon so she went to the bedroom after a while. And he was laying asleep in her bed. Covered only by silken sheets. She felt her heart leap, and she thought her legs would give out on her. She was in love with Amon. And she didn't know what to do. He was the only one who could make her feel like this. And yet, there was something in his arms. Someone rather, some girl was enclosed in those perfect, muscular arms that she longed to be held by. It wasn't fair that some blonde haired girl with a full chest, and more womanly figure got to sleep in those arms. Amon's chest moved as he breathed rhythmically. She had him memorized. She studied the girl in his arms to realize who it was. It was Jessika Talyor.

Jessika had been hanging around more often, and never really said much when Robin was around. It was obvious that she liked Amon. THAT was obvious. What wasn't so obvious until that moment, was that she and Amon were _involved_. She envied Jessika. She wanted to be Jessika at that moment. A sudden movement interupted her thoughts. Amon was stirring. Robin left the room quickly. Only the tail of her dress was visible when Amon stood up. He saw Robin's dress and quickly dawned on his clothes. He chased after her and found her taking the keys to the only car and reaving it up.

What had happened between Amon and Jessika was nothing to him. It was merely Amon satisfiying a need that Robin created in him. He tried to get her off his mind. But it didin't work. All Amon could think about was the sweet little woman he new to be a songbird and a lovely, yet scary witch. Her name was Robin Sena. Blonde hair, blue/green eyes, and a heavanly body. He chased after the car as quickly as he could. Though it soon dissapeared into the distance. He pulled out his cell phone and called Robin. He dialed 67 infront so the ringer ID she had for him would be turned off. The phone rung a few times then the sweet heavanly voice called to him.

"Robin Sena here."She said. Amon quickly disugised his voice to make it sound like he was Michale. And he had a cold.

"Hey, where are you?Amon just called and told me you left without saying anything. Just took the car and drove off."Amon said.

"Oh, Michale. I really need to get away from him right now."She replied.

"I see. Well why don't you go to Harry's? I'll see you there if you want."

"That's sounds wonderful. But I just want to be alone right now."Robin said as she hung up. The sound of her voice thrilled Amon. He hoped to God she would be okay. There was money in the dash if she needed gas. Hopefully she would come home before it go to late. Amon hope to the high heavans that Robin was coming back. She always did. Like any bird, she always returned to the nest.

Just not this time

Robin drove for hours before she finally stopped at Yurika Dojima's house. She turned the car off as she parked across the street. She went up to the door and knocked before entering. "Yuri!"She called out, using a very, very odd nickname. "I need help." Yurika gave Robin shelter and allowed her to stay as long as she needed to. Which turned into a week, a month, a year, then it turned into two. The pair grew much closer over that time. But Robin's thoughts were only of Amon.

A/N:Yes I know! This is the prolouge though people. It was just to tell you all what happened. How it happened and all. I was planning on making it much more violent. Like Robin using her craft on Amon. Well Read the first chapter and find out what happens my lovliess


	2. Never again

AN: Robin and Amon were never together. Amon DID sleep with Jessika. But he was trying to get Robin off his mind.

Thanks for the reveiw young wiccan. I hope this chapter doesn't confuse you as much as the prolouge did! Thanks everyone for the Reveiws! I'm glad to know people think I write so well. It's very refreshing to hear my work is apriciated.

AN2: Amon and Robin are kinda switching personalites for this chapter (I know! I know! But It's part of my plot!) Don't ask. It's part of the plot.

* * *

Chapter 1: Bleeding 

Robin sighed as she showered and changed into her clothes. She couldn't thank Dojima enough for allowing her to stay her for two long years. She was so sorry to have put such a burden on her dearest friend. But she couldn't leave Tokyo. And she couldn't stay with Amon. Not after seeing that. Not after seeing Jessika in Amon's arms. It filled her with anger, joy, sadness, and jealousy. Anger and jealousy because she wasn't the one in his arms. And sadness that Amon, the only man she loved, didn't love her. And joy because the man she loved was happy. Yurika came into Robin's room and smiled.

"I'll be leaving to Raven's Flatt soon. Michale might have you reported as dead. And..._him..._as well. You need to lay low and stay inside for a few more months."Yuirka smiled as she turned to leave."There is breakfast in the microwave for you." And with that Yuika was on her way to work. Robin wandered into the kitchen and sat at the table. She had secretly began to smoke. Yurika was gone during the day so it made it emensly easy to light up a ciggarette and go to a window. Robin ate about half of the food her roomate left her and then went back into her bedroom. She opened the window and pulled a pack of Malbro Red's out of her bedside table drawer. She used her craft to light it up and then took a long drag. She inhaled it, and let it wash into her lungs. What wasn't in her lungs was now coming out of her nose and leaving through the window. She calmed down quite a bit. Though her hand began to shake for it was her first breathe of nicotene the entire day.

The young blonde stood up and went to the bookshelf in the library and searched it carefully. She had her ciggarette tucked in the corner of her mouth. It looked out of place on the witch. The so supposedly innocent witch. No one knew how many times Robin had just wanted to give up, and turn herself into SOLOMON when they were searching for. They had no clue how many times she just wanted to shut her self up away from the world, and just die. No one knew what she was thinking behind her emerald blue eyes. No one could find a way to tell. Over the past two years Robin had become more reclusive, more independent, more depressed. More angry, More emotional. More hateful. No one could mention Amon's name any more without Robin's hand spurting into flames, or crying her heart out. The flames never hurt her, and the tears just drained her blood of salt. It was no more than that.

She finally selected a book she hadn't read yet. It was a rather childish book. But it was very well written. It was The Bridge to Terabithia and it was about a ten year old boy named Jesse Araons. And his bestfriend Leslie. And the magic they shared in the woods. They had their own secret country, and they were the rulers. Then a great tradgedy befell their land. The death of their Queen. Leslie fell swining across the river bed and hit her head, then drowned in the water. It brought tears to Robin's eyes as she read the book. It reminded her of Amon. Just for the sole reason that it was a guy and a girl and there was love and trust between them. She put the book back up after she was done and sighed.

Her day was the same as always. Well not really. She decided to go out into town. She pulled her hair back and piled it under a black scarf. It matched her black tanktop and black jeans.. All she ever wore was black. And it seemed to suit her well. She walked out of the front door and walked the sidewalk into greater Tokyo. She went to Harry's and smiled. She knew Harry would let her have some alchoal. Even she was six months away from being legal. She sat at the bar and when Harry approached her he smiled.

"I read your obituary a few months ago."Harry said.

"Good, the SOLOMON shouldn't be looking for me anymore."Robin replied.

"What can I get you?"

"Something strong."

"You sound like Amon."

"Do me a favor..."

"Yes?"

"Never say that name again."

"What did he do? I was wondering why he wasn't at your heels."

"I'ld rather not say.'' And with that Harry poured her some Ezra Brook's in some coffee. Robin smiled as the liquid poured down her throat. She was so happy to have it in her throat, again.

"Thank you so much Harry. I must be leaving before Dojima gets back."Robin smiled as she left some money on the counter. She then exited as someone else came in. He appeared to be in his late twenties, or his early thirties. He was tall, muscular, tanned, and he had a five o'clock shadow. He was wearing a black trench coat. And he was wearing dark jeans and a dark shirt. His hair was about chin length, and the quick glance Robin saw, was made by dark brown eyes that almost were black. Robin was instantly drawn to him. He looked so familliar to her. Yet so strange. There was a young blonde right behind him. She had waistlength curls of sunlight, and skin as white as Robin's own. She was fully developed in her body. Nice womanly curves. And the woman had brown eyes. Rage filled Robin as she realized who the woman was. It was Jessika. Jessika. Jessika. The word surged through her head. She calmed down when she looked at the man again. It looked like she wasn't with Amon. Which Robin had to be thankful for.

* * *

I know this is like really annoying. But I want to say something. Robin is a smoker. And has been the entire time. How else do ya' think she was so calm the entire time through out the show? I read this one good fanfic in which Robin was a stoner. In which all witches were stoners. And also I'm in the process of looking for an editor. I am extremly bad with spelling. Though I try my best. I would really apriciate someone volunteering to give me ideas, and correct my bad spelling. Thanks alot! Now back to the story.

* * *

Robin sighed as she left Harry's. She walked down the street, thinking about Amon as she wandered down the street. She arrived at a very familliar place. Itwas Amon's apartment. Why she was there she didn't really know. She just sort of happend upon the place. She hadn't planned to land her self on his doorstep once again. She sighed as she began to turn away. But she saw someone coming, and ducked into an alley. She didn't know if Amon still lived there. And a strange girl appearing on the residents door step would seem odd. She watched the approacher as they stepped infront of the door and inserted the small metal key into the lock. The figure turned it an opened it. As they began to go inside Robin swiftly left her hiding spot to run off down the sidewalk. The figure then turned and looked at her. 

"Robin..."A familliar voice said. That voice caused the blonde witch to stop in her tracks. She turned and looked directly into brown eyes, and a dark face. Though she had to look up to see.

"Amon" Robin returned.

"I thought you were dead Robin."Amon said to her. Robin shook her head, and took the scarf from around her hair.

"No, Michale just reported the obituary, and faked the autopsy. That way _they_ wouldcall off the search."Robin replied, she ran a hand through her now loose hair. Amon walked into his apartment and looked at Robin.

"Come on in."He spoke with no emotion. Robin thought a moment before thinking of Yurika.

"I have to be getting back to my apartment."Robin replied in refuse. Amon looked at her with a puzzled look.

"If you're living alone then why do you have to get back?"He asked. Robin made up a quick lie.

"I left the stove on, and I have lunch cooking. I just came to get something from the market."She said. The words seemed unsure of themselves. Amon shook his head.

"Why are you lying to me Robin?"He demanded. She looked utterly shocked.

"Amon! How dare you accuse me of lying!"She retorted.

"Because you are. You never stutter and you speak flawlessly."He replied. At this Robin turned to walk away from him. Amon grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. "I haven't seen hair nor hide of you in two years. Don't walk away from me."He growled. Robin looked utterly stunned as she was yanked off the street. She looked at Amon. There was something in his eyes. It was utterly familliar. Yet so foriegn to her. She'ld seen that something in many a man's eyes. All when they were looking at her.

"Well if you wouldn't have done THAT! YOU WOULD HAVE!"Robin exploded. "I WOULD STILL BE LIVING HERE WITH YOU! BUT YOU HAD TO GO AND SCREW IT ALL UP!"Tears were streaming down the young witch's face. She turned and exited. Amon followed her and grabbed her arm.

"ROBIN SENA! Don't you dare turn your back on me again."Amon snarled. Robin simply turned and looked at him before going down an alley. She put on the glasses he had given her nigh on three years ago. As she predicted, he followed her. Not letting go of her arm. She simply concentrated on his hand, and it errupted in flames. Amon was startled at Robin turning on him so.

"Quit following me."Robin replied harshly. She then walked off and raised a thin wall of fire between herself and Amon. And then she was gone.

* * *

Amon stared at the fire between him and the witch. Yes, he now thought of her as a witch. That was the pure and simple fact. She was a witch. And no matter how badly Amon wished she wasn't...she still was. Just like Kate had been. Just like Jessika had been. Just like they ALL had been. He had made himself a vow to never get involved with a witch. Yet, everyone woman he was involved with turned out to be a witch. 

"Never again."He swore to himself. "Never again."


End file.
